


The Little Prince's Clothes

by Iggysassou



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Auguste Finds Laurent, Brotherly Love, Lamen at the end, Laurent Does Not Want To Dress Up, Laurent is a Little Shit, M/M, Smol Laurent, The Castle Is Panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: The small golden Prince does not want to dress up in stifling clothes and manages to escape his servants before they can put clothes on him. Soon the whole castle is looking for him and Auguste has to be pulled out of work to help.Meanwhile, Laurent is enjoying his freedom and wonders if he could see a unicorn one day. He does have a fast pony.





	The Little Prince's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_Themys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_Themys/gifts).



> Based on this post by Just-Themys:
> 
> "I’m thinking back of baby smaurent being a little demon with laced Veretian clothes.
> 
> I know I already said it in tags once but I want people to see it and consider
> 
> fat baby smaurent managing to get out of his clothes (they weren’t laced properly so he manages to get out of it). The servants find his clothes. not Laurent.
> 
> Auguste gets pulled out of his work upon hearing that the little prince is running around naked in the palace.
> 
> In the meanwhile, Laurent is enjoying his freedom and hiding from the servants. He doesn’t want to get back into his tight laced clothes, oohh no"

Laurent giggled as shouts rose from down the stairs in front of him and he turned left, disappearing in a corridor full of paintings and beautiful tapestries. His attention was caught by his favourite tapestry and he stopped to look at it, entranced by the animals it depicted. He quickly looked on his left and right to make sure that he was alone then he moved closer to the tapestry. It represented a white and golden unicorn, surrounded by various animals and colourful flowers he had never seen before. It was absolutely beautiful, the most beautiful horse he had ever seen. He ran his fingers over the threads reverently, his mouth falling open a little as it did every time he looked at the tapestry. It was so detailed, so bright, it looked as if the animals were alive.

Maybe he could convince Auguste to take him to see a unicorn tonight? He had said they lived deep in the forest, often near a clear source of water, and appeared with the full moon. According to a map he had found on his brother’s desk, there was a river and a pond near the castle. It would be difficult to access but Laurent _was_ getting better at horse-riding and his pony was the best. The unicorns might be happy to see ponies? Maybe they would even become friends? He would have to ask Auguste. He really hoped his meeting would be over soon…

The sound of footstep coming closer made him gasp and he hid behind the tapestry, pressing his little hands to his mouth as he tried to stifle his giggles.

“He’s not here either!” His nurse cried, sounding exasperated and close to tears. “Oh, what will the Queen say when she hears her son is running around half naked!”

Laurent felt a little bad for her but the thrill of the game was too delightful to stop now. And it was too hot to put on clothes anyway.

“I swear I will go bald before I turn forty.” A man from his brother’s guard grumbled, a little out of breath.

Laurent smiled and pressed himself further against the wall, the cold stone very welcome on his skin in the summer heat. He really did not understand why he had to dress up when it was so hot. And they had brought his best, tightest, warmest clothes! He knew he had to be presentable because diplomats from Patras were coming but surely there were lighter clothes he could wear. Apparently all Akielons wore dresses because of the heat, even during important meeting! He had to tell Auguste about making this compulsory in Vere in summer. It sounded much more fun than their clothes.

The voices faded away and Laurent counted up to twenty very slowly before perking his head out from behind the tapestry. The corridor was empty and quiet. Grinning, he ran in the opposite direction and considered his options. He could go to his brother’s room to hide but they would find him immediately. If he went to the library, he would be able to hide behind the shelves but everyone expected him to hide there. The stables were out of the question for the same reasons.

Hesitant and out of breath, Laurent slowed down until he came to a stop to think hard.

He really wanted to go outside. He wanted to play in the fountain, hide under the trees and see his pony. But he could hear his name being called from outside the castle. Pouting, he started playing with his slightly damp hair, still thinking hard on where to hide. His face light up with a bright smile when he suddenly thought of the training room and he started running again, laughing. They would never expect him there! Everyone said he was too young to train, only Auguste allowed him in the room to train in secret. It was the perfect hideout.

Very proud of his idea, Laurent ran down the stairs as fast as he could, only to stop short when he reached the bottom. There were guards searching the room, looking for him behind every shelf, every statue or armour. Very quietly, he walked back up the stairs and quickly hid behind an imposing statue of his grandfather as servants ran by it. A yawn escaped him and he rubbed his eyes, feeling annoyed. The game was fun but he was starting to feel too hot and he was tired.

At least it was nice behind the statue. The alcove was fresh and he was hidden from everyone. Laurent impatiently waited for an opportunity to escape his hideout but as time passed, there were only more and more people looking for him. Pouting, he sat down and started to play with the wooden horse toy he had kept with him until his lid started to feel very heavy…

*

“Laurent!”

The voice jolted him out of his sleep and Laurent gasped in surprise then looked up with wide eyes. Auguste was towering above him, looking incredibly relieved but also cross with him. Laurent felt very small all of a sudden and he looked down, clutching his horse in his hands.

“Thank the gods, I found you! I was terrified! What were you thinking, hiding here?” Auguste asked, before throwing a look behind him. “Let the King and Queen know I found the little Prince.”

The order was met with various sounds of relief but Laurent barely paid attention to them. He was toying with his hair again, feeling a little nervous because Auguste really sounded annoyed with him. Usually he would laugh with Laurent for driving everyone up the walls but this time, it seemed that he had crossed a red line. There was a heavy silence then Auguste sighed and crouched in the space between the statue and the wall, his arms open and welcoming. Laurent only waited half-a-second before jumping to his neck.

“A servant interrupted a meeting to tell me you couldn’t be found; do you have any idea how worried we were?” Auguste chided as he stood up, holding onto him tightly. “Father is furious, he thought someone had taken you. Mother has been searching the whole castle for you. What happened?”

Laurent blushed, feeling properly shamed, and his fingers clutched to the heavy embroidered clothes Auguste wore. His brother was sweating, he could see his golden hair sticking to the back of his neck. Laurent was horrified to think that he would be dressed in a similar fashion very soon.

“I don’t want to dress up, it’s too hot.” Laurent mumbled quietly, half-daring to sound petulant. “I want to wear dresses like the Akielons, I don’t wanna wear that.”

Auguste stopped walking to look down at him then laughed. “Alright. First, they wear _chitons_ , not dresses.” He corrected not unkindly then gently bumped his nose with a smile. “And I’m sorry, kitten, but we have to. Look at me, I’m wearing lots of clothes too.”

“You’re sweating and you’re all red.”

“Thank you for pointing this out, dearest brother of mine.” Auguste replied with a laugh then lowered his voice. “Let’s see if we can ask Célestine if you can wear something lighter. She’s good at picking the right clothes for you.”

Laurent was not convinced but they were walking through the tapestries corridor and his attention was caught by the unicorn once again. “I want to go see the unicorns! Can we go? Please? I promise I’ll be good!” He begged, tugging at his brother’s clothes.

Auguste glanced at the tapestry then he smiled at Laurent. “If you promise to behave then we’ll go once the delegation goes back to Patras. But you have to behave and promise me you will not run away like that again. At least hide somewhere I can find you easily.”

Laurent lit up, absolutely delighted at the prospect of seeing unicorns with Auguste, and he nodded immediately. “I promise! You know, I think unicorns would like my pony and they will probably be friends. It’s a fast pony and Mother told me unicorns are very fast too.”

“I’m sure they would.” Auguste replied with a warm smile as he stepped in his bedroom.

Laurent smiled and quieted down while the servants dressed him, very pleased. He would see a unicorn. Maybe he would even befriend it. Then he would be known as the little Golden Prince with a golden horse.

*

Over fifteen years later, Laurent stood frozen, unable to stop gaping at the sight in front of him.

In the royal stables, next to Damen’s imposing black horse, was the most beautiful mare he had ever seen. She was golden, her head held high and proud, with kind smart eyes and a body that suggested strength and speed. He had heard of such horses, he knew they came from lands far away and he could only imagine how much time and money Damen must have spent to acquire her for him. As a ‘simple’ coronation present.

Damen was standing on his left, his expression brighter than a sun. “Do you like her?”

Laurent tightened his hold on his hand, unable to speak yet, then he let go to touch the horse. She bent her head to smell his outstretched hand then gently bumped her snout against his chest, making him laugh in delight. He stroked her head, in awe, then turned to Damen to beam at him, his expression openly happy. “I love her. Thank you.”

Damen smiled back, making his beloved dimple appear, and Laurent could not help it. He reached up on his toe to kiss him deeply, silently thanking him for everything. A faint memory from childhood came back to him and he tightened his hold on Damen as a soft laugh escaped him.

It seemed he had found his unicorn at last.

**Author's Note:**

> The tapestry he loves (which I have been obsessed with since I was a kid) is "La Dame à la Licorne (la vue)". I guess he is about 5ish.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it and leave a comment if you did!
> 
> Do let me know if there are mistakes I missed, I had it beta'd it but neither me nor my best friend are native English speakers so we might have missed a few things.


End file.
